All the colours of the rainbow
by ll Cele ll
Summary: A eliteundershipping story for each colour of the rainbow.   Stories are not related, rated T just to be safe.
1. Red

Well apparently the last eliteundershipping fic which I wrote was the most popular one out of the lot. ^^; So... I guess here's another. This will be a compilation of seven individual and unrelated stories, based on each of the colours of the rainbow. Well then...enjoy? xD

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The evening was descending upon the castle which held Sinnoh's prized elite four. For being so high up in the mountainside, the sunset from up there was a majestic sight, full of beauty and warmth. To see it was a true privilege for both human and Pokemon's eyes.  
For one of the elite four, he never failed to appreciate the amazing sight. Every night, when the weather was clear, Aaron, the green haired bug loving member of the elite four, would just lean over the railings at the very peak of the castle, watching the sunset unfold in perfect peace and silence.

"The world is so beautiful at this time of day..." The childish boy leant forward into the small breeze which he could feel, closing his eyes in pure happiness as the wind gently stroked his face and hair.  
He smiled his boyish smile as he opened his eyes again, only to be greeted by a flock of butterfree which were passing by just above the waterfall. This really was the perfect scene, a truly great place to relax after a long day. But Aaron had to admit, that being out here by himself did get a bit lonely...and when he started to feel like this, he often found himself thinking about a certain trainer in the Elite Four.

Lucian.

Aaron's smile quickly faded as he thought about him once again. He let out a brief sigh and slumped down so his arms were propping his chin up, to prevent it from touching the hard railings.  
The feelings which Aaron had for Lucian both confused and scared him. Would people think that it was wrong if he confessed? What if Lucian didn't feel the same way-then what? Sighing once again, the boy closed his eyes and laid his head against his 'substitution for a pillow' arms.  
"Oh Lucian..."

"What is it?"

The green haired boy quickly jumped bolt upright, the unexpected visiting startling him. "Crap..." he inwardly thought. "What a time for me to be thinking out loud."

Despite jumping up, Aaron stayed in the same spot, raking his mind for some excuse as to his outburst then. He heard the door to the roof shut with a faint click, and then listened as the man in question footstep's got nearer and nearer to him. When they finally stopped, the short burst of silence was broken by speech.  
"I'm sorry, did I disturb you?" At the sound of Lucian's voice, Aaron stiffened, the mere sound of it sending shivers up his spine.  
"Ummm, err...no, of course you didn't!" Aaron struggled to find the right words, stuttering over them, mentally kicking himself for making him seem like such a fool.  
But to his amazement, Lucian just gave a gentle, fond chuckle, before he leant across the railings himself-in a much similar fashion to what Aaron had earlier.  
Aaron just stared at the violet haired man, the red of the sun shining off his glasses. Who knew that red could be seen in such a nice way, instead of just violence and anguish like it usually is deemed to be the colour of.

"So...why were you saying my name earlier?" the book learnt man enquired, snapping Aaron out of his trance.

"I guess that I was just lonely, is all..." came the simple reply, in which he instantly realised his mistake.  
"But if that's so, then why didn't you say any of the others names?" Lucian adverted his gaze over to the boy who was now looking away, clearly embarrassed.

"Well, I..um..I..." Aaron felt himself going teary, much like he used to when he was younger. If he ever got lost or got hurt somehow, he would cry. Now he was older, he found that he cried in awkward situations such as this one instead...

Lucian felt a pang of guilt as he stared at Aaron, the child obviously been put into an uncomfortable position because of him. He quickly stood up and made his way over to him, pulling him into a tight embrace, determined that he would not be the reason as to why he would cry.  
A shocked Aaron looked up at Lucian, his eyes wide with disbelief at what just happened. His gaze was returned with a soft smile, as the man holding him reached up and wiped the beginning of tears away from his face. "I'm sorry" he whispered, as to not disturb the mood, "I shouldn't have asked something so personal"  
A small smile graced Aaron's face as he buried his head into Lucian's chest. "Like you didn't know the answer anyways..." he said in a half bitter, half playful tone.  
Lucian carefully rested his head on top of Aaron's, holding the boy even tighter than before. "I know, I just wanted to hear you say it yourself-so I knew that it was true."  
Aaron lifted his head up and gazed into purple eyes. "I said it because I like you more than any of them. My feelings for them don't even come half as close as the ones which I have for you." After Aaron had finished, both of the males felt a warm blush appear across their faces.  
"Thank you..." said Lucian simply, as he sat down on the floor, pulling Aaron down for him to sit on his lap.  
Aaron was slightly take aback by this, not sure whether to be happy or confused.  
As Lucian placed a small kiss onto the top of his head though, he knew his answer. He wiped away the rest of his tears, and settled into the other man's chest, content in knowing that for at least the rest of that evening, he would be able to lay in his strong arms whilst watching the glowing red sunset, the first time in which he had done so not by himself. 

Whoever first associated the colour Red with danger and hurt forgot about one small thing: the colour can also be used to represent the idea of** love**.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Noooo, hyphens do not work anymore. ;-;

Anyways, sorry if that seemed kinda lame, I was in a real fluff mood whilst typing this. ^^;  
The ending may also seemed kind of rushed...but it was getting late when I finished writing it, sooo... xD

Anyways, please tell me what you think. c: I'll try to put the next instalment up each day, which will lead us to the end of the week if all goes as planned~


	2. Orange

WELL. I had a fail and submitted my orange idea as red, and couldn't think of one for orange until literally this morning. That's why I didn't update yesterday as planned, sorry. ^^;

Sorry if this idea seems lame, but it's the best which I could do. D:

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything associated with it. (Don't hurt me for forgetting to put this in the last chapter. w )

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"C'mon Scyther, come back!"

The Scyther in question promptly ignored his new trainer's command, and headed off back into the tree which he had previously been sleeping in. Apparently he didn't like being woken up for training.

His green haired trainer gave out what seemed like the hundredth sigh that day, as he slouched down holding his head in his hands.

"What am I going to do with you..." he mumbled half heartedly, wondering if it truly was a good idea to add another Pokemon to his team.  
Aaron, the first and youngest member of the Elite Four, looked up at his new Scyther with questioning eyes. "Alright Aaron, snap out of it!" he thought to himself angrily. " You're a member of the Elite Four for goodness sake, what are people going to think if you can't make a Pokemon obey you?" He finished his thoughts by slamming his fist onto the ground, desperately trying to think of a way to control the disobedient Scyther.

Realising that sitting on the ground wasn't going to solve anything, Aaron stood up and brushed himself down, before walking up to the tree which Scyther sat in. 

"Scyther. " he started, his tone of voice going into one full of seriousness. "You do-" Aaron was cut off by Scyther swooping down from the tree, planting a well aimed and thought out x-scissors attack on the young boy.  
Being too shocked to even let out a yelp, Aaron just sat where Scyther had knocked him down, staring at the Pokemon in disbelief, as it walked off into the forest surrounding them.

As soon as it was out of site, Aaron clutched his arm where he had been hit, blood covering his hands from the gash which the attack left. He glanced down at the floor, feeling his eyes go watery once again. "What am I doing wrong?" he said shakily, whilst picking himself up of the ground, and heading back to the castle of where the elite four stayed.

By the time the trainer managed to stagger his way back, he was feeling more than a little faint. He wasn't exactly the strongest of people when it came to blood.  
As soon as he entered the building, he was swamped by the rest of the members, asking all the generic questions, such as; "Whatever happened to you?" "Are you okay?"  
Why people asked if you were okay when you're clearly not was a mystery to Aaron.

Being surrounded by all of the people and their questions wasn't helping at all, and soon the boy found himself becoming more faint that what he was before. Just as he was about to snap and yell at them all, something extremely out of character for Aaron, he was quickly whisked away into a separate room by someone, the door being locked behind them.

"There, now you won't be disturbed anymore." A familiar voice gently spoke.

"Lucian?" Aaron spoke just as gently, not wanting to disturb the peace within the room.

"That's me." The purple haired man replied with a smile, before pulling up a chair for Aaron to sit on.  
"Sit down, before you keel over." He directed Aaron over to the chair, before moving over to the sink in the room to run some water into a bowl.

Aaron figured he must have taken him into the kitchen, which maybe wouldn't be such a good idea considering Flint gets hungry seemingly every 5 seconds.

The youngest member of the elite four carefully watched the older member's every move, taking in every aspect of his perfect features, engraving them into his mind with the rest of them. Aaron couldn't help but admit he loved moments like this, moments in which he could just watch Lucian, without any curious stares from the other elites.

Lucian soon enough brought the water over to the table at which Aaron sat, almost instantly snapping him out of his thoughts.  
"Here" he said gently, carefully unravelling the bug-type users' fingers from his wounded arm. Just the small touch made a faint blush appear across his cheeks, and Aaron was pretty sure that he could see one creeping up upon Lucian's face too. It was almost invisible, but it was still there.

It took a fairly long time to properly clean up the wound, and after he had done washing and sponging it down, Lucian wrapped it securely in fresh white linen bandages.

The whole process barely took about ten minutes, but to the oblivious pair, it seemed like an eternity. The older boy finished rinsing the bowl and sponge out, then returned to his younger colleague. Satisfied with his work, he took a seat in front of him, before looking at the boy with a serious demeanour.

"So..." he started, causing Aaron to look up at him. "Are you going to tell me what happened to you?"

Aaron wiggled nervously in his seat, having a mental argument with himself whether to tell the truth or not. He didn't want to get Scyther hated because of this, but on the other hand, lying to Lucian just wouldn't be right. Deciding that the truth is the best answer, he responded.

"I tripped. " He said hurriedly, clearly a bad liar.

Sighing softly, Lucian placed his hands firmly on Aaron's shoulders, one either side.

"Now tell me the real reason? There's no use in lying to me, Aaron." He stared into his green eyes intensely, fighting the strong urge to blush at how their faces were only inches apart from each other.

Aaron's heart melted as he gazed back into the blue-violet eyes of his superior. He mentally scolded himself for lying to him, then looked down as he muttered his response.

"It was Scyther."

As soon as he heard this, Lucian was up in a flash. "

"I knew it." He spoke sharply. "I always thought that it would cause you trouble, but never did I think that it would physically hurt you." He could feel the anger swelling up inside of him, and as he finished his sentence, Lucian stormed over to the door and fumbled with the lock, his anger making it hard to undo it.

"Where are you going?" Aaron stood up, rushing over to where Lucian stood at the door.

"I'm going to find that damn Scyther, that's what. " He finally managed to undo the door, but as he tried to step out, he felt something grab a hold of his shirt.  
He turned around to see Aaron desperately looking up at him with teary eyes.

"A...Aaron?"

"Please don't hurt him. It wasn't his fault. I...I should have been a better trainer. If I wasn't so useless, he would have obeyed me to begin with, and none of this would have happened..." Aaron's shoulder's began to shake slightly as he looked down, his tears falling for a number of reasons. He wished he didn't lie to Lucian in the first place. He wished that he was a better trainer. And above all...he wished that he wasn't as much of a cry baby anymore.

As Lucian stared down at the now seemingly small and fragile child, his face softened, and his anger faded into guilt instead. He started to reach out to Aaron, before slightly pulling back his hands, not sure whether what he would do would be the right thing or not. I mean, he had read it all in books before...embraces such as this one, but now that a similar moment faced him in real life, he felt at a loss. Nothing he had ever read could have told him how to do this properly.

Quickly deciding that thinking wasn't really going to help here, Lucian rapidly yet gently pulled the sobbing boy into a tight embrace, being careful to avoid his wounded arm.

"Hey..."He spoke comfortingly, just as a Mother would to her scared child. "I'm sorry...you don't need to cry..."

A shocked Aaron peeked his head up, only for his gaze to be greeted by a friendly smile. One of warmth and comfort.

As he looked up, Aaron felt the back of Lucian's hand wipe away the tears on his face. "Aaron...you're a member of the elite four, you must be a good trainer for that to happen. Heck, think of how many people apply to become one. And then think of how many make it." He looked down to see Aaron still looking at him, a look of curiosity plastered upon his delicate, porcelain like face.  
"Why does he have to be so cute...?" Lucian shook his head to shake those thoughts away. Now wasn't the time for them.

"Basically..." he continued, "It's not your fault that this happened. It was just an unruly Pokemon, that's all. It happens to all of us."

"Even you?" Aaron seemed shocked to hear Lucian's words, never did he think that Lucian, the strongest Elite next to the Champion, had his own problematic Pokemon.

"Even me. Several times in fact." He looked down through his tinted glasses to see the questioning Elite with a shocked look upon his face. He chuckled gently and ruffled the boy's hair lightly.

"Which also means that I might just be able to help you. " He finished with a grin, before gently standing up, lifting Aaron up with him.  
"But first, I want you to get some rest. It's gotten pretty late now. In the morning we'll see what we can do about this Scyther of yours." 

As he brought Aaron back to his room, Lucian could hear Aaron mutter something in his half-asleep state.

"Thank you...Lucian. You mean a lot to me..." the man in question stiffened and blushed slightly. He didn't know whether Aaron meant it, or was just that tired that he was mumbling nonsense. Either way, he decided that it would be perhaps best to not mention it to the younger elite when he woke. 

But even after Lucian had put Aaron in his bed, and headed off towards his own room, those nine words kept on ringing in his head. He smiled downwards whilst thinking about them. "Heh...even if you didn't mean it, you will always mean that much to me." He thought to himself, before shutting the door to his own room, sure that he would be getting a good night sleep tonight.

The next day came about quickly, and Aaron and Lucian soon found themselves heading to the forest in which this Scyther lived. 

With him, Lucian carried a small bag containing what Aaron assumed to be his plan. But however hard he tried; he just couldn't guess what could possibly be in there.

Walking in a comfortable silence, the pair quickly made their way to the tree at where yesterday's incident happened. As expected, Scyther was sitting in the tree. As soon as it spotted the two, it gave a look of disgust and turned his back on them.  
"This one's got an attitude eh?" Lucian smirked, before starting to undo the top of his bag. He reached in and pulled out a smooth orange coloured berry.

"Here." He handed it to Aaron, who looked at it with confusion.  
"It's a Pomeg Berry, when you feed it to Scyther, hopefully he will become more friendly to you." He stated, clearing seeing that an explanation would be needed.

Aaron gave him the look of 'I knew that all along', before proceeding to stand near to the tree.

Lucian kept one of his pokemon at the ready, just in case the Scyther attacked again.

Nervously approaching the tree, Aaron called out to the Pokemon.  
"Umm Scyther!" he said, before extending the arm with the berry in towards him. "Come down and try some of these." He added "please" as an afterthought to that sentence.

As soon as Scyther caught on to the berry's smell, he was down in a flash. He tentatively looked at Aaron's outstretched hand, before taking the berry and eating it.  
His trainer looked on expectantly, almost shaking from the nerves. This all changed however, when his noticed that Scyther was smiling happily, clearing enjoying the fruit.

Aaron broke out into a broad grin, whilst feeding it more of the sweet fruit, with Scyther happily obliging without any hesitation this time.

Lucian just looked on happily, thankful that his plan had worked. He watched the two start to finally bond with one another, the two having silly grins on their faces the whole time.

Today, Lucian had decided, proved to him that Orange was definitely a happy colour indeed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Rushed ending is rushed. D:

This one is probably not one of my best ones...but I really did get stuck on the idea. Don't question my eyesight either, the Pomeg berry looked orange to me okay? xD

Anyways, since I apparently can't stick to the date which I had originally planned for finishing this fic, I guess just expect an update whenever really. ^^; Hopefully it won't be much longer than what I originally said though. C:


	3. Yellow

Hoooooo – I apologise for not uploading one of these in ages! You can blame sixth form for that.  
Unfortunately I am lazy, so only did my school work (Which is a lot majority of the time, then zoned out for the rest of the night.)  
Hopefully I can get some more of these up soon now, since there has been a lack of this work lately. ;s  
Anyways, this isn't the best of things which I've ever written...but I hope that you enjoy somewhat anyways!  
I do not own Pokémon or the characters etc etccccc. (I LOVE how word corrects Pokémon to have the little sign above the e now. :'D )

* * *

A familiar purple haired trainer paced around the room impatiently. It wasn't often that he got like this. Every so often he would pause and place a hand to his chin, obviously deep in thought, but apparently the thoughts were useless, for soon he dropped his arm back to its usual position, and continued his pace once more.

For about an hour this routine continued, which was how long it took for one of his fellow elites to snap. Of course, it had to be Flint. His preferred Pokémon type wasn't the only thing which was 'fiery' about him after all.

"Lucian..." He began, his eyes closed and his eyebrow slightly twitching.

"..."

The psychic trainer paused to look at his friend. His hand at the time had resumed the position of grasping his chin as if it would help solve whatever problem which he was thinking over within his mind. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. Obviously a simple 'yes' wasn't even going to distract him from his thought process. After carefully evaluating what to do, Lucian eventually decided that nothing was the preferred choice, and he continued his pacing around the large and elegantly decorated room.

"Heh, it's only Flint. Probably wanted to ask me when Bertha was going to get back with the food shopping." Was Lucian's only thought before he began his original thinking again.

Flint on the other hand, only became more enraged at the fact his comment had been ignored. It was now his turn to evaluate the situation. Preferably coming to a conclusion which didn't involve something to do with violence. Or fire. Or fire Pokémon.  
So basically, Flint had to act sensibly and calmly towards Lucian.  
Fat chance of that.

With one swift motion, The fire type elite jumped up from his seat and grasped Lucian by the shoulders, and, in a surprisingly calm tone, looked Lucian in the eyes and spoke to him;

"Dude...whatever it is which is bugging you, you either need to sort it out, or calm down about it...since if it's bugging me now, it surely going to bug other people later."

Bug.

It finally hit Flint what Lucian had been worrying about for the past hour. A small smirk graced his lips, as he thought of how to play this situation to his advantage.  
Lucian's features, however, instantly dropped upon seeing the evil and scheming look which had appeared on Flint's face. Whenever Flint had a plan, things didn't end well.

"...Flint. Why are you looking at me like that?" He quietly spoke, trying to pry Flint's rough hands off of his shoulders, all the time scanning the room for the quickest exit possible.

Ignoring this comment, the man regained his grip on Lucian, and began the 'fun' which he was going to have out of this situation.

"Oh...so you're worried about Aaron, right? I thought you would have known...I mean come on...I could have sworn that he would have told you first out of everyone, after all."

The panic which immediately flushed Lucian's face wasn't hard to see. Not knowing what to do, he just stood there and opened and closed his mouth again, willing some sort of words to come out but to no avail.

After raising an eyebrow, Flint continued his mischief. "Oh? So you didn't know? Well maybe it was for the best..."

"Flint." Finally finding that he was able to speak again, Lucian addressed Flint in a calm and serious tone. "Where is Aaron. Really."

The reason for Lucian's panic you see, was the fact that he had not heard from the young bug type elite since the evening before. He had tried everywhere-in the woods, the training ground, his room...but there was no sign of him.

"Oh...well ever thought of trying his battle room?" (A/N Sorry I didn't really know what to call it. But you know the room in the games which you go into to fight the elites. xD )

Just like something had hit him, Lucian leapt back in surprise. Of course! Why hadn't he ever thought of that before? Quickly prying the hands still gripping his shoulders off, he pushed passed Flint and ran out of the door, shouting what was assumed to be a short 'thank you' over his shoulder on his way out.

"Psssh. What a dope." Was all Flint had to say before returning to questionably more important things. 'Now when is that woman going to get back with the food...'

Stumbling a few times on his way, Lucian ran over to the building in which the elites held their battles. Occasionally however, the bespectacled man would feel a pang of guilt for not thinking of this area before. "What if what Flint said was something bad...what if, what if it's something like Aaron is leaving?" The thought wasn't even worth entering the man's mind, so he quickly shook it off before concentrating on his destination.

Soon enough, he managed to arrive at Aaron's room. His heart pounding in his chest, he knocked on the door.

...

No response.

Another knock

...

Still no response

The panic rising even quicker, Lucian began yelling through the door.  
"Aaron are you in there? And if you are why won't you answer? And why didn't you tell me whatever you've told everyone else? The way in which Flint was talking it sounds like you're leaving or something!"  
Lucian became more and more frustrated with each word which he said, or rather, yelled at what he hoped to be Aaron behind the closed door.

A few more moments passed and yet still no response. Falling to his knees, Lucian drew his knees up to his chest and buried his head in his hands, letting all of the terrible thoughts which had shook of earlier, take over his thinking.

"I guess he really has left without even telling me..." was the final thought before he decided to stand up, and search the other places one last time.  
As he did so however, the door to the room opened ever so slightly, to reveal part of the bug haired trainer peeking around the small opening.  
Turning around in surprise, Lucian started at the boy for a moment, not sure whether to be thrilled or completely embarrassed.

Seeing the look upon the elder man's face, Aaron gave a delicate smile and whispered for Lucian to enter the room with him. Still in shock, all Lucian could manage to do was give a small nod before following the boy in, shutting the door behind him.

What he saw amazed him. There, sitting in the middle of the room, was Aaron's beloved Vespiquen, surrounded by four newly hatched baby Combees. Upon Lucian's arrival, the new Mother looked up and moved in front of her children in a protective stance, until Aaron assured her it was fine. Realising it was Lucian, she backed down, and continued tending to the small Pokémon.

Aaron let out a small laugh after looking up to see his favourite elite's face. "That shocked expression is just so cute..." he thought before ever so slightly blushing and averting his gaze.  
Lucian on the other hand, turned a delicate shade of pink, not just because he had noticed Aaron looking at him, but also because he realised how obnoxious he had been yelling, when there were new arrivals in the room.

"Oh, I'm...I'm really sorry." He said rather too quickly, slightly falling over his words as he spoke.

This only made Aaron laugh some more. "It's fine, really." Came the simple reply, as Aaron bent down to make sure everything was all right with the family. "I'm sorry that I didn't answer right away, one of these was literally hatching as you spoke." He finished, standing up after he had found his inspection to be one of no faults.

"Oh...well that is obviously fine."

"By the way...what did Flint say to you? You seemed...well really panicked." As he spoke this, the delicate trainer walked over to the more book learnt one, and stopped when he was only a few inches away.  
Flustering Lucian even more, he tried to make a response, but failed hopelessly, in the end settling for a simple muttering of the words 'it doesn't matter'.

Aaron sighed and closed the gap between the two trainers, pulling the other man into a hug, and resting his head against his chest.  
"You worry far too much...I would never leave without telling you...in fact, I would never even consider leaving _without_ you."

Upon those words hitting Lucian's ears, all of his own word's vanished. Deciding that words weren't needed in such a situation, he just settled for wrapping his arms around the younger boy already wrapped around him, resting his head upon the one below, and just enjoying the fact that he was still there.

Seemingly days passed, when in reality it was only a case of minutes, before Lucian finally spoke again.

"Hey...Aaron.." He mumbled softly into the boy's hair.

"Mmm?"

"I think that those Combees will be just as sweet at you."

* * *

Oh dear...haha. xD Cheeeeeesy ending.

I really do apologise for how scrappy that appears to be.  
I again did the fatal mistake of typing half, then coming back the next day and typing the rest.

And even more apologies for the lack of uploading...D: I'll try to get upload chapters quicker from now on. ;-;


	4. Green

My goodness I'm a lazy little shit. Sorry for never uploading, I don't even have an excuse...apart fro the fact I've been overplaying Pokemon Black, and Harvest Moon Grand Bazaar. I've always been fairly busy however I guess. I've got tonnes of work dumped upon me for my upcoming AS exams, so it's been really hard to keep up when you really are on the same scale of laziness as I am. =[  
Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It's not really romantic at all actually, so sorry if you were expecting tonnes of fluff. =[

Jealousy-"Feeling or showing envy. Having dislike for any possible rivals, _especially_ in love."

'_Snap'_

Lucian closed the dictionary and threw it to the side, the heavy book landing with a loud '_thump' _as it hit the floor. Now, Lucian wasn't one to abuse books of any kind, but this particular one had enraged, and maybe even confused, him enough to do such a terrible thing.  
I guess that his actions were justified however, I mean after all, the book in question pretty much just told him that he was on _love_ with a certain fellow elite.

Regaining his composure Lucian rose from his seat, his body suddenly feeling much heavier than before. He walked across the simplistic and organised room, stopping when he reached the dictionary which was so carelessly thrown there just a few moments ago. With a guilty pang running through him, the book-learnt man stooped down and picked the book up, gently checking it for any possible damages.  
With a sad look on his face, the msn turned back to the word which had given him so much anger just moments before, tracing the neatly printed letters with his fingertip. 

"Especially." He mumbled, before setting the book back down in its proper position. 

Pacing around the room, he repeated the word to himself over and over again as if trying to come to a decision about something. 

"Especially...that doesn't necessarily mean that I AM in love, right? It just means that in most cases that is the case...but then, how do I explain these feelings of jealousy which I get whenever I see Aaron just talking to someone else? Heck, I even feel jealous of just seeing him battle with a complete stranger! And then there's his Pokémon...always close to him, and!" getting more and more flustered, the normally composed elite continued rambling to himself, getting more and more louder as he spoke.  
Not hearing the several knocks at his bedroom door, Lucian continued with his self rant, eventually coming to the inevitable conclusion:  
"ARGH I REALLY AM IN LOVE WITH HIM!  
Unfortunately for Lucian, he came to this conclusion just at the same time in which none other than Bertha had entered his room.

"..."

They stood for a while staring at each other, until finally, a not-so-subtle smirk appeared on the older woman's face.

"Y...you heard that didn't you?" stuttered a now very red-faced Lucian, pointing a shaking finger at the ground-type elite.

"Heard what dear? I only just entered."

Sighing, Lucian sat back down in his chair, burying his head in his hands to hide the now beetroot complexion which had adorned his usually porcelain face. 

"Don't play dumb with me..."he muttered, now baring to look up at the smirk which was growing on Bertha's lips.  
After hearing these words the smirk gradually softened, and turned into a soft, sympathetic smile. The eldest member of the elite four (And the most knowledgeable in these situation) walked over to the flustered young man and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry...I just wanted to make sure that I had really heard you right..."

"Well...you did." Looking up Lucian gave a tired smile. "You could have at least knocked first, though."

With a hearty laugh, Bertha waved off the trainer's remark before noticing something out of place in his room. Walking over to the dictionary which was just ever so slightly not in the correct place, Bertha flicked open to the page which seemed a bit crumpled.

"Ah" she stated with a knowing tone in her voice, before turning back to Lucian.

"Come with me" was all which she said before dragging the purple haired man off his chair and out of the room.  
"W-wait!" he stammered, before realising that it was useless, and just let his elder pull him along.

It only took a few minutes to reach the woman's destination, but when they did , Lucian already felt uneasy about the idea.

Just a few feet away in an open meadow, the green haired trainer on Lucian's mind sat with his Pokémon, carefully grooming each one to perfection.  
A sudden feeling of nausea (or perhaps just butterflies) overcoming him, Lucian turned to the woman and shook his head.  
"But, I only just found out myself! I can't tell him-"

"SHUUUUUSH" whispered Bertha, violently clamping a hand over Lucian's mouth. "We're not going to talk to him, just listen..."

Narrowing his eyes, the psychic type trainer pulled the hand away from his mouth. "Isn't that called stalking?" he asked amusingly, earning a playful smile from the older elite.

"Maybe so. But you'll be glad that we did it." Was all she said in reply, before turning the man accompying her to the place where the young Aaron sat.

"He...he looks troubled." Lucian said immediately noticing that something was wrong with his fellow elite.

Earning one more shush from Bertha, the two intently listened as Aaron spoke to his Pokemon, notably about something which would be of interest to the two watching.

"What do you think I should do Vespiquen? You're a female, you should know how feelings work."

"..."

'_slap' _

A very irritated Vespiquen showed her displeasure to the previous statement by giving her master a quick ,yet sharp, slap across his cheek, reminding him that for one: She was a Pokémon, what the hell did she know about _those_ human feelings, and two, it was a man he was in love with, so why was he asking her?

After finishing her rant to the boy in much a queen like fashion, she flew off, her combee followers glaring at the boy who just upset their mistress as they too left.

"What a wimp." Bertha commented from the sidelines, staring at a now rather shocked Aaron, who was holding onto his red cheek.

"Dra...drapion? What the heck did she do that for?"

"Draaaa..." 'I don't know, probably pmt, you know what females get like around that time of the month."

"Even Pokémon get pmt? Man...I feel sorry for you guys...they must get pretty violent." Was all the recovering Aaron could say, not in the least embarrassed at bringing up the subject.

Drapion then proceeded to get closer to Aaron, gently nudging him as if asking him to explain what was wrong. A guy to guy talk would be much more productive, after all.

With a sigh, the young bug type trainer fell backwards onto the grass, then after a short pause to collect his thoughts, he began.

"Drapion...what do you think Lucian thinks of me? Honestly." 

Earning a blushed expression on the 'stalker' hiding in the bushes, Bertha just smiled, waiting for the next move. 

Smacking it's head against the ground, the loyal Pokemon just made a simple 'mrrf' sound, indicating that they had been through this before.

"I...I know, I just want to know what he feels...I mean, I don't want to start trying to get closer until I know how he feels too, you know?" 

"_Yes...but why not just take a risk? It's not like he'll hate you or anything...which I might come to do soon if you don't stop asking me and start taking action."_

"Drapion!" A rather flustered Aaron yelled out, the double meaning of his Drapion's word kicking in after he saw the mischievous smirk which appeared upon it's face.

Shrugging it off, the Pokemon just walked away to find some shelter under a nearby tree. Stoppingbefore it reched it's destination, it quietly mumbled:

"_You...really like him don't you? You don't need to be ashamed of it, if that's why you're not telling him...I'm sure he'll understand."_

"Drapion..." touched at the normally mocking Pokémon's words, Aaron gave him a gentle smile, which soon but all vanished as apparently the Drapion hadn't finished.

"_Well...even if he doesn't understand, I'm sure that you could persuade him by..."_

Turning a beat red colour, the now fully embarrassed Aaron ran after his Drapion, cutting it off before he could finish what he was saying.

Looking on from just inside the bushes, a now very amused Bertha, who had evidently witnessed this before, looked at Lucian, who was now a matching colour to Aaron.

"Awws, you're even colour co-ordinated. How cute, you really would make a good couple." She stated with a wink, before turning to take her leave.

"B...Bertha!"

"Aha...now, aren't you glad that we came here?"

Turning his head back to look at Aaron who was now happily play fighting with his Drapion, Lucian gave a warm smile, all his previous questions from before now answered.

"Yes...I really am. Thank you, Bertha."

"Anytime, dear. I'm always here to help a couple's love to blossom."

Jealousy. The colour green is often used to symbolise it, and in this way, it's true in more ways than one.

Ohmy, that failed quite badly. xD  
Hmmm, I won't even say I'll try and upload quicker, cause I probably won't

But, to make up for that, I'll take requests for the final two chapters. :3 So send me your ideas/requests in a review or message, and I'll pick two to write. Remember, it has to be linked with the colours Indigo and Violet. (I already have a idea planned for blue haha.)

Anyways, thank you for being so patient guys. ;-;

Grrrr I have so many ideas for other fics I want to do, but I MUST finish this one first. xD  
Idead in miiiind: Ferriswheel one shot, and a Mai Hime oneshot. (Akira and Takumiiii 3 . ) I know it's not Pokémon related but I felt that I must vent about it (and it's lack of fics) here. xD


	5. Blue

Finally an update! So sorry for making you guys who actually read this wait so long. :c But I've been doing my As exams for the past couple pf weeks, and before that I was having to study like crazy. BUT the good news is, I now have literally nothing to do for the majority of the next week and a half, so I may be able to update the last couple of chapters! xD

Anyways, again this one is mainly Lucian's point of view. It's a bit different this time however, as I have ,made it into a songfic! (What I am best at pahahaha~ Well, what I think I'm best at, at least. ._. )

Anyways. .; I hope that you enjoy this update!

_Is it really necessary  
Every single day  
Making me more ordinary  
In every possible way _

"Whoa, thanks man! This really means a lot, ya know?"

With a chuckle, a familiar purple haired trainer looked down at the younger boy which had just defeated him, and sincerely wished him good luck with the last elite (He would need it, of course) before looking on sadly as the young boy ran off.

With a sigh, Lucian sat down on the chair in the middle of his elite room, and opened his book to continue reading where he had last left off. Lately, his skills had been slipping, he was being defeated more and more easily each day when a challenger arrived-and all because of the silly 'crush turned love' which he had on the first and youngest Elite.

"Oh Aaron..." he sadly mumbled. "Just thinking about you puts me completely of my game...you're turning me more ordinary, you know? Soon, I'll be nothing more than a mere trainer if I keep on losing like this..." finishing exclaiming his thoughts aloud, Lucian turned his head to look out of the window. Rain.

__

This ordinary mind is broken  
You did it and you don't even know  
Leaving me with words unspoken  
You better get back cause I'm ready for... 

Deciding that it would be best just to try and clear his head, Lucian buried his head in his book for what he hoped was going to be a long reading session - the best way in which he knew how to relax. (And the only way which took his mind of Aaron, as far as he was aware off at least.)

It wasn't long however, before Lucian realised that this wasn't going to happen. Looking up from his book as he heard the door to his room open and then shut quietly behind the intruder again, he was looking at none other than the boy who he was trying to forget.

"Heya!" Aaron unknowingly exclaimed, whilst walking over to peer over his elder's shoulder, always interested in what the man was reading.

"He...just doesn't realise does his? He doesn't know what he's doing to me..." Lucian inwardly thought as he gave the boy a smile, whilst shutting the book earning a pout from the bug type elite.

"Aww come on! You never let me see what you're reading!"

"That's because you wouldn't understand it, and you'd bug me until I told you what it is about it simpler terms." The older man appeared to coolly exclaim, watching as Aaron appeared to make himself comfortable by sitting cross-legged on the floor. 

"Heh...on another note...this is the third time which you've lost this week am I correct? For as long as I've known you, you've never lost that many times in a YEAR, but now, just in one week? Something must be wrong, what is it?"

Shocked at the normally gentle boys conduct, all Lucian could do was stare into his piercing green eyes, the look in them telling him that he was trying to be serious.

"But...what do I tell him? It's not like it's a trivial matter which can be easily discussed...and even he realises how bad I have become. Maybe he does realise after all? Or maybe he's just asking because he cares? Or maybe...maybe he's just asking out of pity." Lucian mused on all of the possible outcomes, trying to rack his mind for something, anything, to say as an excuse. And, for once in his life, Lucian did not know what to say.

_More than this  
whatever it is  
Baby, I hate days like this  
Caught in a trap  
I can't look back  
Baby I hate days like this_

Glancing out of the window once more in a vague attempt to think of something, all that Lucian could mutter was; "I hate days like this..."

With a sigh he got out of his chair and went and sat in front of the boy, deciding that being at eye level might make explaining this to him a bit easier. (Or maybe it was just a vain attempt to stall more time?)

"Well?" Aaron simply stated whilst folding his arms and cocking his head to one side, a gesture which Lucian just couldn't help but chuckle at. He was trying to be so serious after all, and seriousness plus Aaron's childish features make for a funny combination.

"I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"Like...what?"

"Uhmm..." Panicking, Lucian mentally scolded himself for saying that in the first place. He was cornered now, trapped by Aaron's inquisitive nature, a nature which was also a stubborn one which would not leave without an answer.

"Come on Luciaaaaaan. There's no going back now, and you know I won't leave until you tell me what it is which is bothering you." Aaron egged on, just like he could read the other man's mind.

_When it rain, rain, rains  
It rain, rain, rains  
When it rain, rain, rains  
It rain, rain, rains  
When it rain, rain, rains  
It rain, rain, rains  
When it rain, rain, rains  
It rain, rain, rains  
More than this...  
Baby I hate days like_

"Everything always happens in one go..." Lucian whispered with a sigh.. "It's like the rain, once it starts it will carry on raining, eventually making you somewhat hate the day...that's what I feel like now."

Before letting Aaron open his mouth to reply, he continued his speech. "Aaron, I've been thinking about a certain person, and I think you should probably know who it is by now. And if not...then maybe it should be kept that way. Now I know that they probably don't realise this, but they're breaking my heart without even consciously doing anything. That's what's been throwing my game off lately, okay...I just don't know what to do with myself about it anymore..."he trailed off and laughed slightly as he stood up, before looking down at the boy seated before him.

"Strange isn't it? I'm supposed to be this book learnt man who should always have something to say, but look at me now..."

_Trying to be ordinary  
Was it me who was the fool?  
Thought you found the man you wanted  
until you turn him into something new_

As he turned around to go do something to distract himself, Lucian wandered to himself whether he was a fool for telling Aaron all of that. Sure, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the box, but Aaron wasn't that stupid. He must know about his feelings for him. And if he didn't before, he sure as a shellos would now.

"Nice one, Lucian." The man said to himself through gritted teeth.

"Lucian..." A hand upon his shoulder made the man in question jump, and turn around to see Aaron standing there with his hand upon his shoulder, a sad look upon his soft face.

"If...If you're talking about me, then I'm sorry..." not being able to make eye contact, Aaron looked away whilst Lucian stared at him, startled by his boldness.

"And even if it isn't me..." he tentatively continued, "I want you too know that you've been having the same effect on me. But that doesn't matter, I'm the weakest out of the lot of us, so it doesn't matter if I lose as much." He let out a small, yet sad laugh.

"Aaron..."

Being the one to not let Lucian continue this time, Aaron finished what he wanted to say.

"I really am sorry for making you lose all these battles, Lucian...I feel like because of this, I'm changing you...I don't want you to be different! I just want you to stay as the same strong trainer which I first met, and grew to look up to as my idol and inspiration." Now blushing furiously, the almost childlike boy let go off Lucian's shoulder and turned his back to him, tying to regain his normal porcelain face colour, and fight back the tears which he knew were eventually going to come. He had accepted his status as a 'baby' after all.

_Well even if our minds are broken  
There's something that I need you to know  
It's nothing like the life we wanted  
You better move on  
Cause I'm ready for _

"Aaron...are you okay?" this time, Lucian touching Aaron's shoulder instead.

Quickly wiping his eyes with his sleeve just to make sure no rogue tears had escaped without his permission, Aaron turned around and smiled at the taller man.

"You know...I really hate days like this too. The rain makes everything more sadder."

"Including your grammar?"

Lightly punching his arm Aaron laughed, glad that nothing which was said had affected the relationship between them.

"Alright alright, Mr,Picky."

Smiling, Lucian decided that this wasn't really how he expected the conversation to turn out, but was extremely glad that it did.

"Hey...I guess rainy days can't be THAT bad." He stated.

"And why's that?"

"Because it made you come here today and say all of that to me."

A now startled Aaron looked up at the older man, the blush returning to his cheeks almost as soon as it had faded.

"Y-you mean...?"

Receiving a curt nod in reply, all Aaron could do was express his gratitude physically, and this was in the form of him running up and hugging what was soon be his new lover.

After all, the normally talkative boy was for once at a loss for words.

_You're leaving me with words unspoken_

_You better get back because I'm ready for_

_More than this._

Ahaha man I really have been in a soppy mood lately! (A couple of nights ago I wrote a Harvest Moon Animal Parade fic which turned out a lot sadder than what I had intended when I re-read it. xD)

Anyways, the usual constructive crit is nice! But pleeeeease, no flamers. :c It doesn't do anyone any good!

I hope you enjoyed this, and hopefully the last two chapters will be coming to you shortly. I have an idea for one, but the other I am completely blank on haha. _  
_


End file.
